


that pink & green monster

by minkit



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, no intercourse but yes to foreplay, probably gonna have a followup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: So maybe Soobin was jealous of how much time Yeonjun has been spending with Beomgyu. So sue him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	that pink & green monster

**Author's Note:**

> my first TXT fic I actually complete and ofc its YeonBin smut cuz what else would it be? Anyway this started as me just being obsessed with Yeonjun's pink hair in a ponytail and I wanted to write smth with Soobin pulling on it and... well that DIDN'T happen in this fic which means I'll just have to write another one in which it DOES so I guess it's a win/win

At first, Soobin wasn't sure how he felt about Yeonjun hyung's long, pink hair, but the more he looked at it, the more he liked it. 

And Soobin found himself looking at it quite a bit.

He especially liked it when it was partially pulled up, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes, the strands probably damp with sweat from practice. Then there was how it brushed against his shoulders, hiding his neck until Yeonjun would run his fingers through it and pull it back. Soobin often had to look away, swallowing with a rather dry mouth. He would mumble something about water and then grab some, sipping it until he felt his heart rate calm down.

At least for the moment.

Yeonjun would then plop onto the practice room floor for their break, legs sprawling all about with Beomgyu next to him, the two of them chattering incessantly. And maybe the burning in Soobin's stomach as Beomgyu lay his head on Yeonjun's thigh was just acid reflux from breakfast. Or maybe it wasn't.

And okay, maybe he was letting the way Yeonjun had made Beomgyu his pick of the day to cling to get to him a bit more than he should. But whatever. It's not like he was  _ really  _ jealous or anything.

Even during dinner it seemed as if Yeonjun was doting on Beomgyu particularly hard. He kept pinching his cheeks and wiping his mouth for him and  _ damn _ \--that acid reflux was certainly getting stronger.

By bedtime, Soobin was in a positively surly mood.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun were in  _ his  _ room playing games. Normally, Soobin wouldn't mind much if Yeonjun hung out in there, but after the day Soobin had, he just wanted to curl up beneath his covers and sleep. But he couldn't do that while those two were laughing up a storm together and he didn't have the temperament to go kick his hyung out of his room.

He didn't even notice when silence befell the dorm and he was left sitting on the couch in the dark living space, just staring at the floor in front of him.

"Soobin?" Came that familiar voice, the one he had been sulking over all day. Not that he would admit that. "Soobinnie, why are you sitting out here in the dark by yourself?" That slightly whiny and pouty tone, the one that made Soobin want to both roll his eyes and smile, spoke into his ear as Yeonjun dropped onto the couch next to him.

Soobin glanced over. Yeonjun was already in his sleepwear, just a pair of grey sweats and a slightly worn out t-shirt that Soobin couldn't help but notice hung kind of loose on one shoulder, exposing smooth skin brushed against by pink hair.

His hair was down, the left side pushed back behind his ear. That was the other thing Soobin noticed, along with the distinct urge he had to thread his fingers through the strands and tug on them.

"Maybe because someone else was hogging my room." Soobin said pointedly.

A small smirk played at Yeonjun's lips. "Oh were you jealous your lover was spending all his time with someone else?"

Soobin felt himself choking, his eyes bugging out slightly. "H-huh?"

"You know… what you were saying on Weekly Idol last time." Yeonjun told him. 

"Come on, hyung, you know that was all just joking around for MOA."

Yeonjun glanced over his nails, almost appearing as if he didnt care about the conversation at all. "Was it?" Yeonjun glanced up beneath his pink hair that had fallen into his eyes.

" _ Of course _ it was." Soobin wondered how he was suddenly the one on the defense. "Why, does that bother you?"

The older male paused in examining his nails, glancing up with a wide-eyed look. "Uh--it doesn't." He denied quickly. “I was just teasing you. It absolutely does not bother me at all.” 

Soobin narrowed his eyes in suspicion as things clicked into place. The reason Soobin was clinging onto Beomgyu so much was that he was jealous over the jokes that had been created during Weekly Idol. Beomgyu was his ‘lover’, Taehyun was his ‘coworker’ whom he had deep talks with, Kai was the one he was happiest around… but where did that leave Yeonjun?

“Yeonjun hyuuuung,” he drew out the word as he leaned in closer to the older who stared at him with eyes still wide. “Yeonjun hyung, are you jealous?”

“N-no,” Yeonjun stammered, denying and then huffing, dropping his hands down onto the couch and pushing himself off of it. “You wish I was jealous. I’m tired, so I’m going to bed--” He goes to walk away but Soobin reaches forward, grabbing his wrist and tugging him down until he’s back on the couch, leaning against the armrest with Soobin hovering slightly over him. 

Soobin just stared at him, his eyes locking onto Yeonjun’s as he slowly moved closer to his hyung. Yeonjun’s eyes were almost trembling, trying to dart in every which direction, but he didn’t break the gaze. 

“S-Soobin…” he murmured, his voice lowering with an obvious nervous overtone. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing, hyung.” Soobin told him, shifting slightly so that one leg was between Yeonjun’s outer left thigh and the back of the couch. “Just… looking at you.” Yeonjun swallowed tightly with a silent  _ ‘oh _ ’. “Is it making you nervous?”

“Me? Nervous? Psh…” Yeonjun tried to cast away the suspicion but as Soobin moved his face even closer, Yeonjun gasped and then quickly sat up, pushing him back and away.

Soobin couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his hyung’s face. “I think I got you nervous. I don’t know why you’d be jealous over a joke with Beomgyu on a variety show…” He shakes his head and then looks at Yeonjun who wasn’t saying anything, just staring at his bare feet against the floor. “Hyung?” He reached forward to touch Yeonjun’s shoulder but the man bolted up from the couch, not quite looking at him though he faced him.

“Uh, I’m going back to bed, goodnight!” Yeonjun then turned on his heel and hurried back to his room that he had to himself, leaving Soobin staring after him in confusion, wondering if maybe he had made the other angry at him.

Soobin got up to follow, getting to the door just as Yeonjun closed it. He blinked at the closed door and then raised his hand to knock on it. “Hyung? Are you okay? I didn’t make you mad or anything did I? Hyung?” He frowned, genuinely worried that maybe he really had made Yeonjun angry.

That hadn’t been his intention, and he found it strange if he had. He didn’t often get Yeonjun angry at him. Yeonjun didn’t often get angry at all, but maybe he had gone a little too far in his teasing.

He raised his hand to knock again, but then the bedroom door flung back open and Yeonjun grabbed his wrist, tugging him into the room and closing the door behind him again. 

Soobin stared at Yeonjun who just stood before him in the dark room, his pink hair hanging down over his eyes. He wasn’t small, but he was smaller than Soobin and he was kind of hunched over on himself, making him seem even smaller than he actually was.

“Hyu--” Then his words were cut off by Yeonjun shooting forward, pushing his lips against Soobin’s, chest flush to his. 

Soobin didn’t know how to react, so he didn’t. Instead he stood there with wide eyes staring at Yeonjun’s forehead as his hyung kissed him, moving his lips against his. Slowly, Soobin felt himself relax. Yeonjun’s lips were rather soft and they tasted like he had just brushed his teeth. Soobin began melting against the door, beginning to kiss back only for Yeonjun to pull away, breathing heavier, his lips wet from saliva as he looked up at him.

“I was jealous.” Yeonjun said and it took a moment for Soobin’s thoughts to clear and realize what he was even talking about. “I  _ was  _ jealous and I wanted to punish you by taking Beomgyu away from you. It’s stupid… I knew it was a joke, but I was still…” He took in a breath, his hands squeezing around Soobin’s forearms where he hadn’t even noticed he was being held. “Jealous.”

“Hyung…”

“And I know that I shouldn’t be and that I shouldn’t have kissed you and I know it can cause so many problems not only because we’re in a group together, but also just because we’re friends. And I know that it’s possible you could hate me now and I’m sorry, I just couldn’t hold back. You probably thought all those times I just teased you were just that--teasing, but  _ god  _ I look at you and I just want to taste you, Soobin and I just really hope I didn’t screw up things between us just now and if I did, fuck I’m so sorry…” Yeonjun breathed out, looking as if he was about ready to break into tears from how worried he was that he had just ruined things.

Soobin shook his head and quickly leaned in, his fingers gripping at the back of Yeonjun’s neck and threading into his hair before he pulled him, smashing their lips together in a hard kiss. 

Yeonjun gasped, his mouth opening and Soobin took the opportunity to slide in his tongue, running it along the walls of the older’s mouth. Yeonjun groaned into the kiss, sliding his arms up and around Soobin’s neck who grabbed him by the waist, squeezing and rubbing at his hips as he pulled him against his chest. Once in a while, they’d have to pull back to catch a breath and then they would dive back in, their tongue’s dancing around each other almost as seamlessly as their choreographies. 

It felt natural, as if it was something they should have been doing for a while.

But eventually they both pulled back, panting as they caught their breaths. Yeonjun reached up, running his fingers through his long, pink hair and Soobin leaned back against the door, at a loss as to what to say because  _ what  _ had just happened?

Neither speak for a moment and then Yeonjun gives a small disbelieving laugh, going to collapse flat onto his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The only light in the room was coming from outside, shining through the cracks between the blinds, casting an almost blue tone throughout the room. 

Soobin stared at his hyung and then slowly walked over. Yeonjun tilted up his head, quiet as he watched him. Neither said a word as Soobin slowly lowered onto his knees on the mattress and then pressed his hand against his hyung’s shoulder, pushing him into the mattress before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a much more languid, sensual kiss.

It was almost as if they were breathing each other in. Each exhale that Yeonjun made, Soobin would inhale and likewise, their lips softly pecking each other until Soobin had captured Yeonjun’s bottom lip in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along the inside of it. A moan escaped from Yeonjun who lifted his arm, pulling his head even closer. Soobin gripped tightly to Yeonjun’s waist, his t-shirt rising up to leave the skin of his stomach bare. He traced his fingertips along his skin, feeling Yeonjun shiver and arch upwards beneath him. He smiled.

“Binnie…” Yeonjun murmured as he pulled back, their noses still brushing up against each other’s. His eyelids were heavy over his dark eyes, but Soobin could see them clearly, see the way they shone in the dark room like stars amongst an ink sky. 

Soobin moved his hand further up Yeonjun’s shirt, feeling the way his chest began moving faster the higher up he got. It was intoxicating, feeling the way his pulse pounded against his ribcage and beneath Soobin’s fingers. Yeonjun wasn’t as defined as Taehyun, but he clearly worked out, his muscles soft yet firm.

He felt the distinct raised bump of a nipple and watched Yeonjun as he took in a sharp breath, pressing his chest upwards towards his hand. It was a clear signal to continue. Soobin himself was trembling a little, unsure of what exactly he was doing, but these movements were getting a beautiful reaction from his hyung, and he wanted to see more of that, so he pressed his fingers down and rubbed the hardening bud against them.

As Yeonjun parted his lips and gasped beneath the touch to his chest, Soobin leaned in and pressed his lips to his throat. He smelled clean, fresh out of the shower and Soobin took a deep breath, kissing just below his jugular. He felt Yeonjun’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and carefully took into his mouth, sucking at it as he pinched at Yeonjun’s nipple, earning a breathless groan from the older.

“S-soobs…” Yeonjun lifted his hand and thread his fingers in through Soobin’s blue hair as he rubbed the little nub in between his fingers. Soobin bit down on his throat and sucked his skin between his teeth. It would probably leave a mark, but Soobin couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

He pushed Yeonjun’s shirt the rest of the way up to his collars, exposing his full chest to him. Soobin pulled away to look, his eyes drinking over the length of Yeonjun’s fit body, his mouth practically going dry at the sight of his pink nipples poised and raised, begging for his attention.

  
  


Yeonjun’s face was flushed pink, fingers still locked in his hair as he looked up at him. Soobin licked over his lips, thumb lightly tweaking over one of his nipples and Yeonjun’s delightful little gasp filled the room, silent except for the sound of their breathing.

Soobin couldn’t handle it. He leaned down and took Yeonjun’s nipple into his mouth, sucking desperately at it as he slid his now free arm underneath the older’s waist. The pink haired man groaned as Soobin flicked his tongue around the perky appendage, his nails gripping into Yeonjun’s hip.

“Fuck…” Yeonjun breathed out, his legs spreading out a bit to give Soobin more room. Soobin eagerly took advantage, sliding in between his legs as he glanced up at the other, his mouth still on his chest. Eventually he pulled back, pecking across Yeonjun’s sternum to the other nipple. He twirled his tongue against the pink outeredge of it before taking it into his mouth with an almost lewd, wet slurp. 

“W-wait…” Yeojun gasped, pushing Soobin back. Soobin blinked, looking at him with heavy eyes only for Yeonjun to quickly pull off his shirt completely, tossing it across the room. He then tugs Soobin back down, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and kissing him so deeply that Soobin actually feels a bit dizzy as he gets lost into it.

The amount that Yeonjun had been working out lately was clearly obvious from the feel of his chest. Soobin could feel himself getting quite obsessed with it as he ran his fingers along his now bare skin. He wanted nothing more than to kiss down the exposed expanse of skin and cover his hyung in lovebites. 

So he did. He pulled back and latched his mouth back onto Yeonjun’s chest, sucking and biting at every bit of skin he could get his mouth on. Yeonjun was a whimpering mess beneath him, writhing around against his mouth. Soobin took the opportunity to wrap his large hands around Yeonjun’s hips, holding them in place as he moved lower, biting and sucking at a spot just above his belly button. 

He could hear Yeonjun cursing beneath his breath and as he shifted, he felt something hard brush up against his shoulder. He glanced down, looking at the tent forming in Yeonjun’s gray sweatpants. Soobin took in a breath and held it. 

Yeonjun hyung was hard. Soobin had gotten him to this point. His fingers itched to touch and feel and he looked back up to see Yeonjun staring at him with heavy eyes. His mouth was a little parted and lips red and swollen from how the older was biting on them to keep back his moans. Soobin wanted to hear them in all their beautiful glory.

“Can… Can I?” Soobin asked, his hand moving slightly downwards to squeeze at Yeonjun’s thigh. 

The pink haired male whined out, his legs spreading a little bit more as he nodded. “Y-Yes… go ahead--I need it.”

Soobin could feel that he was trembling a little, even as he moved his hand and pressed his fingers to the front of Yeonjun’s sweats. The man beneath him took in a sharp breath, his hips rocking upwards. Soobin could feel his stomach stirring hotly at the feel of the hardening length beneath his touch and the fabric. If he stayed still enough, he could feel Yeonjun growing and throbbing against his hand and he wanted to groan and pull his pants down right away.

But he wasn’t quite ready for that. He might pass-out if he went too fast.

So he took it slow, his fingers stroking softly over the firm member. Soobin watched as Yeonjun’s breath hitched and he arched himself into the movements. He rubbed little circles against the bare skin of Yeonjun’s waist as he continued to rub, his movements starting to build with pressure.

“G-get them off…” Yeonjun begged, starting to push his sweats down his hips. “I need them off--”

“Wait!” Soobin said quickly, grabbing Yeonjun’s hands. Yeonjun looked up at him in glossy confusion. “I didn’t say you could be naked yet, hyung.” He almost regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, thinking he might have overstepped when Yeonjun’s eyes widened at his statement.

But then Yeonjun whimpered and moved his hands away, lifting them to clutch at the pillow beneath his head. “I’ll be good.” Yeonjun promised and the words went straight to Soobin’s dick who let out a shaky breath before he continued stroking his fingers at the length that had gotten even harder within just those few moments.

Soobin honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. A part of him thought perhaps it wasn’t happening, perhaps it was actually some crazy wet-dream he was having. Maybe he had fallen asleep on the couch and this was what his memory had cooked up.

If it was a dream, Soobin decided to enjoy this. But he was pretty sure it was real. Yeonjun  _ felt  _ real.

“Okay…” he breathed out, hooking his fingers into both Yeonjun’s sweats and his boxers. He wanted them off and gone and he didn’t want to torture the two of them with the tease of keeping the underwear on. He didn’t think he could handle that. So he slowly began to pull both pieces of fabric down. 

Centimeter by centimeter, more of Yeonjun’s skin was being exposed. The man’s stomach raised and fell with each breath. He could see his entire body trembling with anticipation and lust and finally Soobin began pulling the clothes free from his nether regions, exposing a quivering cock, tip red and dripping.

Soobin felt his mouth go dry at the sight as he paused, sweats now around Yeonjun’s thighs. It was probably the sexiest sight that he had ever laid his eyes on. At Yeonjun’s whimper, he snapped out of his daze and quickly pulled the pants and underwear free from his body, tossing them somewhere behind them and then went back to staring, his own cock angrily throbbing in his jeans.

Yeonjun’s entire body was flushed red. In the back of his mind, Soobin admired Yeonjun for not being shy or ashamed with his body so fully on display, especially considering that Soobin was still fully dressed. He didn’t think he could be so if their positions were switched, but he appreciated the way Yeonjun spread his legs, as if to show himself off to his leader in front of him.

He swallowed tightly, his hands resting on Yeonjun’s strong thighs. The older male was clearly a dancer and Soobin couldn’t help but rub and squeeze at his muscles and then, without another thought, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick.

It twitched against his lips, smearing a bit of precum. Soobin swiped out his tongue, curiously tasting the salty seed that lingered on his lips. It wasn’t bad. Not something that he felt grossed out by, but the pure sensualness of the fact it was what it  _ was  _ made him want more of it. So he gripped Yeonjun’s base and gave a small squeeze, rolling his hand up and watching as the slit continued to drip precum.

“Shit…” Yeonjun hissed, wiggling his hips against the blanket. “Binnie… you look so hot like this.” 

“H-huh? I do?” Soobin asked, his own breath hitching in excitement at the feel of his fingers wrapped around his hyung’s heated flesh. He glanced up at him and shivered as he saw Yeonjun staring at him with a heavy, lust filled gaze. He wanted to take that gaze and put it in a box. He sort of wished he had his phone so that he could take a picture and look at it whenever he wanted.

“With your hand wrapped around my dick and looking like you want to eat me?” Yeonjun almost laughed, but it ended in a long, drawn out moan as Soobin squeezed his hand around him. “Y-yes…”

“I do. Want to eat you…” Soobin swallowed and then looked back down, the head of his cock wet and glistening and without any more hesitation, he leaned down and took it into his mouth. 

There was a sharp breath from above him as he wrapped his lips around Yeonjun’s width. Soobin had never done this before and in the back of his mind, he wondered if Yeonjun had ever had it done or done it either. His stomach gurgled with jealousy and he decided he didn’t want to know, instead concentrating on swirling his tongue around the tip experimentally.

He earned a moan from Yeonjun, the older male grasping at his shoulders and squeezing his fingers, fisting at his shirt. “Why are you still wearing clothes…?” Yeonjun breathed out and Soobin couldn’t help but laugh around him, sending vibrations through Yeonjun’s cock. 

“Shit--” Yeonjun cursed, clearly fighting from thrusting his hips upwards as Soobin began taking him deeper into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the throbbing veins, massaging and tasting him on his tongue before slowly pulling back up and off of his length, catching his breath.

He then moved back down, taking him into his mouth again, but this time he took more of him in. Soobin could feel Yeonjun hit the back of his throat and fought his natural gag reflex. He pulled back somewhat, giving him a hard suck. He didn’t want to ruin things by regurgitating his dinner--that would be so not sexy. So instead he licked the entirety of his length and flicked his tongue over his slit, breathing hotly against him and causing the older to shiver. Soobin tried to move back down, wanting to finish Yeonjun (who was throbbing harshly against his mouth) off, but he was stopped before he could.

“Wait, Soobs…” Yeonjun looked at him and then said nothing else, instead tugging at the bottom of Soobin’s shirt. Soobin blinked and lifted his arms, letting his hyung pull it off. Once it was off, Yeonjun took a moment to run his fingers over his chest before the fell to the top of his jeans, quickly working the button and zipper down in record time. “I want to feel you.” He said and then pushed both Soobin’s jeans and underwear down his thighs, exposing the younger of the two. 

Soobin shivered a little, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the sudden cold chill or the way that Yeonjun was looking at him, his mouth open. Soobin had the urge to fill it. 

“Get those off.” Yeonjun demanded, his ‘hyung’ tone (though so rare) coming in full force and Soobin found himself doing as he was told, kicking his jeans and underwear onto the floor. He was then pulled forward until he was lying on top of Yeonjun, their bodies pressed completely together.

Soobin’s heart had never raced so fast as it was. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of their cocks pressed together, hard and dripping. Yeonjun pressed a hand to the back of his head, pulling him down into a kiss that Soobin lost himself in. 

He could feel a leg slid around his hip, foot hooking against the back of his thigh and without even thinking of it, he began rocking forward as Yeonjun rolled upwards. Their bodies melded together in a way that Soobin had been afraid to admit to himself that he had been thinking of for months. 

He groaned into the kiss, nipping at Yeonjun’s tongue as he grasped at his hyung’s thigh, working himself downwards even harder. Little gasps escaped Yeonjun’s lips through the kiss and they filled Soobin’s entire being, urging him to thrust forward even faster and harder. 

Reaching down between them, Soobin wrapped his large hand around both of their lengths, keeping them together as they rutted and panted into one another. The bed gave slight squeaks beneath their movement and he was pretty sure their panting and moans filled the room to the utmost. In the back of his mind, he really hoped they wouldn’t wake the others up… 

“‘M so close, Binnie…” Yeonjun breathed out against him and Soobin could only nod, too afraid that if he spoke, it would be just a loud moan. 

He swallowed Yeonjun’s gasps with his lips, kissing him as the man beneath him began to tremble, his entire body clenching and unclenching before he felt a sticky wetness across his hand and stomach.

The knowledge of what it was did almost more for him than anything else. A few more thrusts as a tired Yeonjun went slightly weak beneath him had Soobin’s throbbing cock spilling out soon after. It was only then that he realized how much his arms were burning from holding himself up over the other and he pushed himself to the side and rolled over onto his back, his legs still intertwined with Yeonjun’s.

The two of them panted, catching their breaths as they stared up at the ceiling, not speaking at all about what just happened. Soobin didn’t know what to say, didn’t even know if there was anything to say. He was thankful when it was Yeonjun who spoke. 

“Whoa…” was what Yeonjun said, turning his head to look over at him with a small smile. “Maybe I need to make you jealous some more if that’s what happens.” Yeonjun laughed and Soobin couldn’t help his own small grin.

“Mm… no more jealousy, hyung.” Soobin murmured and then he scooted closer so that they were lying directly next to each other, their eyes meeting and locking. “I don’t like being jealous.”

Yeonjun swallowed and bit down on his lip. “I don’t like being jealous either.” 

They stared, their eyes flickering over each other’s faces. Then, at once and both together, they moved in for a kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
